The Doctor: Apple Fanboy at Heart
by SIDRAT
Summary: Much to Amy's dislike, The Doctor takes her to the launch of the Apple iPad in New York.


Amy Pond and the Doctor exited the TARDIS into the cold morning in New York. In front of them stood a long spiralling line, starting at an Apple Retail Store, and ending around 200 metres away.

"Hmmm... The line's a bit longer than I expected, but oh well." Shrugged the Doctor, as he walked towards the end of the line.

Amy stood there like a dumb goat, her jaw gaping open at the long line. The Doctor looked back, and smiled, "Are you coming?"

She acted as if he hadn't heard him, "We're lining up in that."

She pointed her hand out at the line and the Doctor laughed, "Yes, we're lining up in that."

"But... It's a huge line for some stupid little electronic device."

"No, it's not a 'stupid little electronic device'. It's an iPad; one of the best technological advances in the Apple range, the fastest tablet of it's age and the best device for doing things on the move."

Amy hurried along to catch up with him, "Oh, you mean an iPod!"

He shook his head, "No."

"An iPhone?"

"No."

"An iPod Touch?"

He looked at her with dismay, "No, I mean an iPad."

"Well what's an iPad then?"

"It looks like a big iPhone, it runs on the iPhone operating system and is about this big."

He motioned with his hands the size of the device.

Amy's eyes widened, "Oh I know what that is!" She jumped up in excitement, "It's one of those oversized iPod Touches!"

The Doctor raised his hand to his forehead in frustration, "No! It may look like an oversized iPod Touch, it may operate like a giant iPod Touch, it may do similar things to an iPod Touch, but much to popular belief, it is not an oversized iPod Touch!"

They joined the end of the line and Amy sighed. After a couple of minutes she looked up at the Doctor, "Can't we just hop in the TARDIS and travel back to when there wasn't a line?"

"No, it doesn't work like that. I can't cross my own timeline. If I did go back in time now, I'd probably see myself, or you for that matter, and that would cause all types of problems."

"Oh... Well I'm going to buy a drink. Do you want one?"

The Doctor shook his head as she walked over to a small cafe across the road.

2 hours later, The Doctor and Amy were approaching the front of the line.

"All the people here are nerds" commented Amy, "All of the people except me of course."

The Doctor turned to face Amy, "I am NOT a nerd, thank you very much!"

"Oh, you so are!"

"I am NOT! Just because I'm a fan of bowties, like travelling in time, know almost everything and I save the Earth almost 3 times a day does not mean I'm a nerd."

"No, you're right. I know what you are! You're an Apple Fanboy!"

She started to talk in a dramatic voice, "The Doctor: Apple Fanboy at Heart!"

The Doctor didn't protest, but merely proceeded in through the doors of the Apple Store. He approached the counter with Amy following slowly.

The shop attendant smiled, "Hello Sir, what would you like today?"

"Can I have one 64 Gigabyte, Wi-Fi and 3G iPad, please?"

The attendant reached under the counter and laid a slick white box onto the counter, "That'll be $940 Sir. I'd like to take this opportunity to remind you that we don't take cash for iPads, so you'll have to pay by credit or debit card today Sir."

The Doctor seemed taken aback, "Oh, um okay. One minute, just let me find my credit card."

He started to search his jacket pockets, reaching in to what seemed an endless hole. He took out a small cardboard library card and lay it on the counter, "No, that's not it."

Amy picked it up and looked at it, "This says it's yours, but it's got a picture of a grumpy looking old man on it?"

The Doctor waved off the question, "It's a long story."

Amy shrugged and put it down again. The Doctor continued to pull things out of his pockets and laying them on the counter, including things like spinning tops, mini remote controls and a metal bottle. He finally found his credit card, "Aha!"

He handed it over to the attendant and smiled. The attendant looked at him like he was mad as he swiped The Doctor's card into the machine. He asked for The Doctor's pin. The Doctor looked up and laughed, "This is going to be difficult, hmm... Okay, first of all, how many tries do I get?"

The attendant replied with one word, "5."

"Okay."

The Doctor put in a pin, and was told it was incorrect. He tried again 3 times, and kept on getting it wrong. He frowned, and tried one more time. He got it right and the attendant quickly handed over the iPad. The Doctor carried his iPad out the door and back towards the TARDIS.

Amy questioned, "What was your pin? And how come you couldn't remember it?"

The Doctor started to unlock the TARDIS door, "I couldn't remember it because I hardly ever use it, and I'm not telling you the pin, it's a security issue!"

She sighed, "You're so boring! Just tell me will you!"

He looked up from the keyhole, "7673."

"Does that stand for a word or something?"

The Doctor looked up, "Yeah, it stands for 'rose'"

He turned his back to her and walked into the TARDIS, expressionless. Amy stood there wondering what that meant, wondering if she wasn't the only one who had travelled with The Doctor, wondering what had happened to the girl called Rose.

**Author's Notes:**

Hi Guys,

I hoped you enjoyed the story. I do have an idea for something that could happen next (still to do with the iPad), but I don't think I'd write it unless you guys want it! If you want to hear what happens next, then either PM me or post me a review stating that you'd like to hear what happens next!

SIDRAT


End file.
